skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hadrian Varro
Hadrian Varro was an Imperial who commanded the Imperial Legions in the Second Great War. Biography Early Life Hadrian was born to a noble family in 4E 162, on an estate outside of Cheydinhal. During Hadrian's early years, his father Georgius, an officer in the Imperial Legion, fought in the Great War alongside Titus Mede II himself, becoming great friends with the emperor. Hadrian was extensively educated as a youth, learning about various subjects, including Tamrielic history, the Amulet of Kings and Reman Cyrodiil's empire, Daedric artifacts, and Akavir. Georgius took Hadrian to all places of the Empire: the rugged and cold province of Skyrim, the ashlands of Morrowind, and the mountains of High Rock. Hadrian also accompanied his father to the Imperial City on various occasions. The young boy admired Imperial soldiers patrolling the paths and cities of the Empire, wishing to become one himself. Upon becoming sixteen, Hadrian began training with the legionnaire's tools: the sword, shield, spear, bow, and armor. Adulthood ﻿For four years, Hadrian combined his education with his legionnaire training, learning about military tactics and strategy in the schoolroom, while practicing warfare outside. He was a great warrior, easily besting veterans of the Legion in fencing and duels with dulled-blades. Georgius took his son to the Imperial City when he turned nineteen (4E 181), where Hadrian officially enlisted as a legionnaire. His new life began. Imperial Legion career Training ﻿Already having had extensive practice with weaponry and being extremely fit, Hadrian easily passed Legion training, being awarded honors and the respect of many in his centuria. Hadrian was promoted to Quaestor after training. Afterwards, Hadrian was sent to the province of Morrowind to assist in rebuilding the province and hunting down criminals as part of an Imperial relief mission. Morrowind (4E 182-4E 187) ﻿Hadrian's deployment in Morrowind lasted five years. In that amount of time, he tracked down dozens of thieves (and imprisoned them), killed dozens of cutthroats, repelled Argonian raiders in the south of the province, and assisted in rebuilding Mournhold. Hadrian was considered a warrior of the Dunmer people for his help, and thought of a shining example by Imperial command. For this, he was promoted to Prefect. Before being recalled to Cyrodiil, Varro launched an investigation (regarded as an inquistion by some) on Lord Davain Vamlo, a man raised to noble status for his conduct during the Oblivion Crisis. For three months, Hadrian gathered evidence of Davain's crimes, and gained knowledge of the noble's huge skooma smuggling operation. After gathering enough evidence and learning the location of Davain's stronghold, Varro brought the case to his centurion, who agreed it was time to shut Davain down. Sixty-eight men of the centuria, including Varro, assaulted the reaver fort. Dozens of reavers were killed in the battle, and, in a duel atop the fort's tower, Hadrian severly wounded Davain and brought him to Mournhold for trial. Shortly after this, Hadrian was recalled to Cyrodiil. Cyrodiil (4E 187- 4E 197) Hadrian's return to Cyrodiil was quiet. Varro was stationed in Leyawiin, battling raiders preying on fishermen in the Niben River. He became known as the Bane of Bandits, as he cleared several bandit dens on the Niben by himself. Hadrian was considered a champion of Leyawiin, and was showered with gifts from the city's citizens. In 4E 190, Hadrian was moved to Chorrol, where he was involved in the hunt for a rogue Legion battlemage named Silas Omond. The Breton man deserted his post and joined a league of bandits, and was ravaging towns and estates near Chorrol. Many believed that he was bound to assault Chorrol directly soon. After a prolonged search and several skirmishes, Hadrian and several other officers devised that Omond was hiding in the Blood Caves, a known cave system notorious for it's goblin population. Hadrian Varro joined a tribune and thirty other troops as they marched to the caves. The column carefully entered the main entrance, where, for ten minutes, a search for the bandits ensued. After silence for what seemed like an eternity, loud laughs were faintly heard. Quickly, the Legionnaires ran to the source, and found Silas Osmond and twenty bandits in a large opening, sitting at wooden long-tables and feasting on a variety of food. The Legionnaires quickly rushed into the room, half-surrounding the bandits before their shocked leader could react. The commander of the mission called for Silas to surrender, along with his bandit associates. Instead, the ex-Legion mage launched dozens of fireballs at the soldiers and fled deeper into the caves, with his men providing a rear-guard. Quickly, the Legion troops cut through their foe, forcing their way deeper into the caves while other Legionnaires returned to camp to get reinforcements. The Imperial force, now reduced to twenty-two soldiers, continued their mission, encountering more and more bandits in their path. Eventually, the column, reduced to just fiften troops, was forced to stop and wait for reinforcements. After two hours, reinforcements finally arrived. The whole cave system was being flooded by Imperial soldiers in an attempt to stop Silas from escaping. Varro's column then continued pushing through the caves, facing many bandits in combat. After an hour of fighting in the caves, Silas was finally located trying to escape through one of the many entrances/exits of the Blood Cave system. He was killed by several Imperials who were guarding the exits above ground. At the end of the day, the huge battle had claimed at least 70 Imperial soldiers, while an estimated 200 bandits were killed, and even more left without a stable command. Large weapon and drug caches were found and taken back to Imperial headquarters. For the next ten years, bandit operations in western Cyrodiil would be crippled; the full extend of the Chorrol operation, unknown at time, was gigantic, and involved several large bandit factions that threw in their support for Silas Osmund. After two years of service in the Chorrol area, Prefect Varro was moved to the Imperial City after his ten-year anniversary of joining the Legion. Spending time as a patrol officer for a year, Varro was able to stop two murders and six robberies at night, which earned him respect among the citizens of the city. After this, Hadrian was assigned to a warden position in the Imperial Prison. Varro's work in the Imperial Prison was relaxed, a break much needed for the veteran Legionnaire. In 4E 196, Varro was again moved, this time to Colovia, where he assisted in restoring a fort for future operations in the region. In 4E 197, Varro was moved to Skyrim, where a rebellion that began the previous year had blown into full-scale conflict. Skyrim 4E 197-4E 200 WIP.﻿ Gallery 2936003-1365456877.jpg|Hadrian, in Riften after retaking the city with the Legion; soon after, the city fell to the Stormcloaks once again (4E 199) Category:Imperial Category:Imperial Legionnaire